What Are You Waiting For?
by Princess Of Sorrow
Summary: Sequel to the one-shot "Her Fake Smile". Lots of problems are threatening Mai and Atem's upcoming wedding and Tea just watches silently. She is torn between the urge to split them up, or making things up for them. Will she let her feelings for Atem out? Or will she let him slip from her arms again? Too Late I know, sorry! Please R&R!


**Hey you guys! (People throwing daggers at me) I know I'm terribly sorry but I'm so damn busy, and not in the mood to write so I was busying myself with other things; I didn't want to go and write something stupid so I waited for the passion to hit me again. And it did: D**

**Anyways, I also know what you want to say; go back and finish your other damn fics; I will do that soon I assure you. **

**So now sit still and try to enjoy this one-shot. Yeah in case you still didn't notice this is a sequel to my one-shot "Her Fake Smile". Lots of you asked me to write one with a happy ending so since you're always supportive to me then why won't I grant you your wishes. A little bit late though, but it doesn't matter. I just hope this turns to be as good as the first.**

**PS: I'll be thankful for you if you read "Her Fake Smile" first before you go into this one, just in case you forget it, since you know they're connected. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Enjoy if you can! **

**~...~**

**What Are You Waiting For?..**

It was Valentine's Day; the day that all girls wait for impatiently to find out what their boyfriends are getting them, or for bachelors who wait to see if someone is interested in them. I wasn't like any other stupid girl out there. I wasn't waiting for anyone and as far as I'm concerned I wasn't about to get any present since I didn't have a boyfriend..

My shift today was till 9:00 pm. I worked in a flower shop and today we were selling roses more than the baker sells. To tell the truth, when I watched how happy a girl looks when she comes here to bring her lover a rose and vice versa, I wished I had a boyfriend that I'd spend this day with.

"Hey Tea," a guy with long black hair in a ponytail, and green eyes called. "What do you have after work?" he asked.

I was taking the apron off and he reached to help me untie it. "I'm busy Duke." I told him with an apologetically smile, taking a glass of water. Since I came to work here last year and this guy has been trying all he could to take me on a date. It wasn't because he wasn't attractive that I turned him down like a million time, he was so sweet and lots of girls were throwing themselves on him. It's just that I wasn't interested. My heart still belonged with Atem, even though it was a matter of days till he and Mai get married.

"Busy? As far as I know you still don't have a boyfriend." his words made me choke with the water I was drinking. I stared at him with an insulted face.

"Well FYI I don't care if I had a boyfriend or not. I'm better off without guys in my life thank you very much!"

Duke laughed hard, "It's alright sugar, I didn't mean to get in your personal life. It's just that it's hard to believe that a babe like you still doesn't have a boyfriend. Guys are blind!"

I sneered. "You have no idea."

Duke leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. "So why are you busy anyways?"

"Today Atem and Mai are coming from LA, and they're staying in my place."

Duke frowned, raising his eyebrow. "You mean the guy that broke your heart and fell in love with your friend?"

There he went, striking a nerve. I stared at my apron with a blank expression. Duke noted that he awakened some bad memories and let out a sigh. "Okay, can't you just welcome them and go out with me after that?"

"I'll think about it. Now excuse me Duke." I merely waved, managing to smile a bit. I strolled down the sidewalks, walking nimbly. Today was a long day it just feels like I've been working since a year! Well, it's just one busy day each year, no problem.

I sighed. Feeling tired was not the thing that was keeping me unease; it was more the fact that Duke reminded me of something that I didn't want to remember. Well again, it's not like I've forgotten or anything but I managed to stop thinking about it for some minutes, more like an hour. Such a record that I broke today; being able to not think about him for an hour!

I flipped the keys in the door lock, getting in. I was trembling now, geez it was really cold. I needed a hot bath to calm my mood, then probably a nice cup of hot chocolate. I moaned in pleasure thinking of that. It was still nearly 10:00 PM, there's still two hours to go.

"Ahhh..sweeet…" I thought as I threw myself in the hot bath, I felt like in heaven. There's only one place that's as warm and divine as this hot water; Atem's welcoming arms.

Another frustrated sigh escaped. I haven't seen him for a whole year and I missed him dearly. This was the first time in 9 years that I never see his handsome features every day. Mai is sure lucky to have him every day, holding him, kissing him; I mentally slapped myself when I thought of them making love. But they're engaged to be wed and come on it's Mai! I bet they had done it even before engagement. This was so bitterly painful; killing pain in my heart making it feel like shrinking –as it's being crushed or something- that was unbearable. I swallowed hard attempting to push back my emotions once again, like I've been doing for the past year. I need to have a grip over myself. They're staying here with me and I'm about to cry by just thinking of them?

The two hours flew by and it was nearing 12:00 AM. How I longed to see him and throw my arms around him, just to tell him how much I missed him. Also hopefully kiss him on his full beautiful lips. I slapped my forehead anime style. Yeah like that will ever happen!

The ring of my phone distracted me from fantasies about Atemu. Could it be him?

"Hello?" I answered feeling my breath stop.

"Hey Sugar!" I huffed. Man, it was only Duke. "What's up?"

"Duke I already told you that I can't go out-"

"Did he come already?" he cut me off.

"Nope but he's arriving soon so please hung up now I need to get ready." Just as soon as I said that the doorbell rang earning a squeak from me. They're already here! "Duke I gotta go bye!"

Ignoring his pleads for me not to hung up; I did, then quickly went to answer the door only to be facing Duke again.

"Hi Tea, missed me?" I almost fell seeing him. Just what on earth was he doing here?

"What the hell are you trying to do you idiot?" I yelled, glaring at him, my hand on my hip.

"I thought that if we can't go out then it's okay to hang out in your house." He was smiling innocently making me tremble with anger. "I'm also curious to see the guy you've been rejecting me for." I closed my eyes blowing out a breath.

"Oh god," I groaned and spun on my heels, mumbling some words to myself, more like 'so rude' and stuff. I was completely frustrated and angry to even close the door behind. I felt Duke pulling my wrist, spinning me around till I was facing him. He pushed me to the wall, his both hands on my sides keeping me from moving. His head was on top of mine eying me with suspicious looks.

"Hmm….don't tell me you want me to leave so you can have some alone time with him?" he slyly said, his eyes twitching.

I looked away. "You're an idiot. Even if I wanted this can't happen." I muttered quietly. Alone time together? I thought to myself. It's been a whole year without seeing him despite the fact that he promised to visit. Even when they were still dating I didn't get much time alone with him.

"What did you say?" he asked though I believe he heard what I said. I didn't know why he loved teasing me about Atem. This was the only subject in life that I didn't like to be taken as a joke, or put on jeopardy. Duke noted the passive look I had and leaned down so his face was inches away from mine. I gasped at the closeness. He was so close to kiss me when…

"Heeey!" the door was thrown open with Mai and Atem grinning. Their gazes turned into surprised when they saw the position Duke and I were in. Mai had the sliest smirk as she cocked her delicate eyebrows; I had to swallow hard at her look. Atem however, had a slight surprised, angry and what you could say a frown printed on his lips. More like a dad seeing his daughter in an embarrassing situation with her boyfriend. I couldn't translate the look to something else.

"Sorry we interrupted your lovely time, hon." Mai pouted, making me really angry. What surprised me though was Atem who came to me, pulling me away from Duke and into his chest; embracing me really tight; the coldness that spread throw my body from the opened door slowly fading away.

"I missed you my dear Tea." He mumbled in a low voice that only I could hear. I had to smile and blush since his mouth was wet against my neck. Wrapping my arms SO tightly around him, I pushed my tears back; swallowing the pain in my chest when I thought of him always greeting Mai with the same overwhelming emotions.

"I missed you too Atemu, more than you could ever think." I pulled away slightly, gazing at my angel's face and sweet eyes. My face was red and my eyes almost the same color by the way I clenched them to prevent the tears.

"Don't cry I'm here and I'm not planning to go again." He smiled tenderly. I almost felt myself in heaven forgetting everyone and everything in the room; a special and divine aura surrounding me. It was so perfect until Mai decided to ruin my mood with her cough.

"Don't I get a hug too hon?" I looked at her past Atem's shoulder smiling sheepishly.

"I saved you the biggest hug, Mai." Mai smiled too and hugged me tight as we walked to the living room. It was cozy and warm thanks to the fireplace in the corner. Mai quickly went there shaking her hands with each other to remain warm.

"Wow! It's freezing outside." She looked at Atem suggestively like asking him to go and hug her or something. To my surprise, Atem didn't move her direction and simply sat next to me on the couch. To make things worse not only did Mai send me a glare but Duke left all the couches and decided to sit to my other side, giving me a sly smirk. I sweat dropped.

"I don't believe you introduced us to your boyfriend, Tea?" Mai started again making my eyes wide like a saucer.

"No, Duke isn't my boyfriend! He's barely a friend of mine." I turned to Duke showing him my clenched fist, telling him with my eyes that if he said otherwise his pretty face would be smashed. Luckily he only nodded.

"I'm Duke Devlin, Tea's partner in the flower shop." Mai smiled.

"I'm Mai Valentine and this is Atem Moto my fiancé." She finished with a frustrated sigh. "But maybe we did interrupt something, after all its Valentine and maybe you wanted to take your relationship to another step and—"

"Enough Mai!" I had to wince hearing Atem's baritone voice. He was apparently annoyed by the way she was teasing me. I smiled thankfully to him while Mai gave us some weird and angry looks and stood up.

"Fine! I'm off to bed. Good night you guys." She eyed Atem with a stern look and he only sighed, getting up to go with her to the bedroom. I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep myself from yelling or possibly crying. Why was she trying to annoy me and make me jealous? Does she possibly know about my feelings?

"They don't seem to be getting well if you ask me." Duke cut my thoughts. I nodded in agreement. They were both really happy together and seemed to get along pretty well, so why are they acting like this?

"Well, how about we leave them alone to make up and go somewhere?"

"Where the hell would we go its past midnight." I reminded him, still thinking about the couple's change of treatment. Again Duke took advantage of me spaced out and scooped closer to me on the couch, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Let's walk alone in the empty streets. This is so romantic." I snatched his ear in my hand making him whimper.

"Stop being an ass Duke." I stared at him with anger. He laughed nervously, scratching his head.

"Okay my dear, I'll leave you to rest. See you tomorrow." He winked as I walked him to the front door. I let out a heavy breath after he left. That guy could be a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Tea…?"

I turned around seeing Atem staring at me curiously, his hands in his pockets.

"He's not sleeping over?" his tone was calm and he avoided my look, his face turning redish. was he jealous? I scoffed.

"Yeah in his dreams maybe."

Atem chucked and I smiled in respond. Hearing his beautiful chuckle again made my day. I watched him as he walked towards me, taking me by surprise again with another embrace, enveloping me like a scared baby. I sighed blissfully returning the gesture with more affection.

"Are you mad with me?" I felt my jaw tremble. Man am I going to cry? Please not in front of him! But my eyes bailed on me, tearing up; fresh tears ran across my cheeks.

"Why did you break your promise?" Atem felt me tremble in his arms and tightened his grasp on me. He surprised me when he planted some hot and quick kisses on my head and then kissed my face. I pulled away hastily.

"I'm sorry." Atem mumbled. Seeing me pulling roughly away from him caught him off guard. I couldn't help it for it was too much for me to bear his kisses.

"You didn't visit me though you know that I can't live without you." I shot back. His eyes were really hurt but I was so angry too; I needed to get these emotions off my chest.

Atem drew closer to me holding my hands dearly in his. "Let me tell you everything that happened. But let's go out somewhere. I need some fresh air."

I didn't have any choice but to say yes, although knowing Mai she'd freak out if she woke up and didn't see us in the house.

Putting my pink coat on, I threw the keys to Atem and we exited the house.

The ride went silent as Atem crossed the empty streets, driving so slowly while keeping his window open. I was freezing with the icy wind coming in while he didn't seem to be bothered. He didn't even re-wear his coat that he had taken off in their bedroom. He probably didn't want to wake her up by coming in.

"Atemu..."

Atem didn't answer me. He pulled over in a place that looked familiar to me. But it was too dark to see anything. He rested his head on the steering wheel for some time and I watched him worriedly. He seems so frustrated and upset. What could it be?

"This is where we first met, remember Tea?" I gasped and looked outside. We really were across the beach. Geez, I haven't been here since Atem told me he'll propose to Mai last year and short after she said yes they moved to Los Angeles granting Mai's wish.

"Y-yes..." he smiled at me leaning his head back to the seat.

"There's no one else I feel free to share my emotions with but you Tea." He cast me a smile that melted my heart.

I hesitated for some seconds before I reached up, and passed my hand on his cheek, feeling him lean to my touch. My heart was pumping faster and I started to tremble causing him to stare behind probably realizing the coldness coming from his window. He didn't bother to close the window. Instead he pulled me for a close embrace, holding me so tight against his chest. I gasped hard; he seems to surprise me so much today.

"Can I hold you like this?" he wasn't really asking because he tightened his arms around me, nearly suffocating me but I enjoyed it beyond belief. "You remind me of everything I love in this city. Your smell reminds me of my mom, your great parents, and your lovely grandmother. You remind me of everything beautiful here; every happy memory we shared since we were kids; the happy days that I was bereft of when I was with Mai there."

"What do you mean?"

He let a huge sigh, loosening his grip. "We had a great life in the first couple of months. Everything was going the way I wanted. I wanted to visit you and see you but she refused. She told me that she doesn't want to go there anymore and that she's settled here now enjoying our life. We visited Paris, Venice and many other places and I let her do whatever she wants, not really caring about the money she spent. I had plenty and didn't actually care. Whenever I would tell her about visiting San Fransisco she's say no and in the end she admitted that she was jealous of you."

He watched me as I gasped.

"Do you know Joey Wheerler?"

I nodded remembering our goofy, blond friend that used to love Mai. They were actually together but I don't know when they actually broke up. "Yes he was our friend back there and they worked together in a café." I skipped the dating part for his sake.

"I'll add that they were in love and happily dating." I slightly nodded. "He was still there working in the same café. Apparently she broke up with him because he hadn't saved a cent during his work so they could move on with their relationship. When I knew about their story I was okay with them being friends until the day that Joey visited me and told me to break up with Mai because he's still in love with her. That day I had the biggest fight with her.

_**Flashback**_

"_That guy came and told me to stay away from you, don't you get it!" Atem yelled angrily. Mai remained calm, still lying in the bed._

"_So?" he clenched his fists at her cold attitude. _

"_I have feelings Mai, okay? I'm god damned jealous!"_

_Mai had a blank look and she just nodded. Atem sighed tiredly, sitting next to her on bed._

"_Mai I want you to do something for me, please let's go back to San Francisco. Let's get married there."_

_She seemed to think about it, playing with her locks as she wondered the room with her gaze. Atem took her hand in his kissing it. "I haven't been there for months. I need to visit my mother and Tea too."_

_Mai scoffed. "I don't care about them."_

_Atem reached to cup her cheek but she shoved his hand away. "There is where I belong Mai and not here. If you don't want to go there I won't force you, but you will promise me not to see that Joey again."_

_His words earned an amazed gaze from Mai followed by a sneer. "He's my friend and it's not your business to keep me away from him."_

_Her words only seemed to spark Atem's temper, his teeth were clenched tight. "He's not treating you like a friend. I told you he came here to tell me about his love for you."_

_Mai shrugged. "That's not an excuse. I don't love him anymore so I don't care about his feelings for me."_

"_Mai…" Atem muttered his jaw tightened threating. "Stop seeing him."_

"_Fine." Mai sighed in defeat. She threw her arms in the air with a sly smile. "I'll stop talking to him as long as you stop talking and visiting Tea. Consider her to be dead from now on and I'll do the same with Joey."_

"_Are you mad? She's your friend too, remember?"_

"_I only care about you. Forget about her and I'll do the same."_

"_Atem shook his head. "This is impossible. Tea is everything for me."_

"_See?" she yelled. "It's always like this. You always speak of her, dream of her, think about her, call her, and ask me about our days in the past. It's always about Tea Tea and nothing but Tea. Don't you see that I'm jealous of her too, Just the same as your jealousy from Joey?"_

_Atem was taken back. He never thought that Mai would think like this about Tea. He knew he cared so deeply for Tea but he never preferred her more than Mai. Tea was his childhood friend, the light that shone in his life, the reason he loved their city and the reason he found his dear mom. Tea resembled every beautiful memory he had there and he couldn't just forget about her. _

"_This is totally different. Tea is only a friend to me and you know how close we are and plus she never came to you and asked you to break up with me. On the contrary, she had been a great help to us and she was the one that introduced us to each other. So I warn you to even speak about her."_

_Mai scoffed, throwing her hair back. "Well then, as for going there I'm not doing that. And as for Joey he's also just a friend to me and we were close friends even before you met Tea. So I warn you to even speak about him." She copied his words, giving him a glare before leaving the room. Atem watched her go; his expression deadly angry and his whole body shaking with rage._

_**End of flashback**_

Atem sighed, passing his hand in his messy hair. I never thought Mai would treat him like this. Yet alone be jealous of me. Well, she probably figured out I loved him. But did she say that to him? He won't tell me thinking that it'll ruin our friendship. Damn this word!

"So…" he extracted me from my thoughts. She kept on seeing him and we constantly had fights because of him. Whenever we fought, I'd take her out on a vacation just to spare my heart and soul. We would get back really close and happy but after coming back home, she'd still see him and we'd have fights all the time that I finally got so bored of it.

"How did she agree to come here eventually?"

"Well, that's another story…" he stared ahead, a sad expression dominating his face.

"She came to me one day crying and begging for me to help her. She said that she still has complicated feelings for Joey and that she wants to be away. That's when I thought of coming here first until we rest on a compromise. Despite of me begging her not to go say goodbye to him, she did. I was actually testing her that day and I followed her to the café. They were nearly kissing when I barged in and took her home. That day she tried to apologize so hard but I couldn't forget what I saw there. I couldn't forgive her for lying to me countless of times. I lost my trust in her words. That's a bad thing but it happened to me." He sincerely told me, leaving me really surprised by the things that happened there.

"Did you stop loving her?" I asked bitterly. Lots of emotions washing by me when I thought of his answer as he only remained silent. He still loves her I know that, and it just hurt me beyond belief. I was never willing to forgive her if she dared to hurt him, I've always promised myself of that.

"I don't really know. The point is ever since then I haven't been so sure about the whole ordeal. You know how I was anticipating our wedding say feeling so lucky that she said yes. Now I don't feel like this is the rightest thing to do you know?"

I nodded to him, holding his hand in mine; making him feel that I totally understand and support him in any decision he wants to make. However, I only needed one decision for him to make and that was going to make us both happy, hopefully.

We got off the car and went to the beach. The feeling of the sand touching my bare feet made me sigh in relief. It was still dark some spot lights here and there to clear the way. Atem lied on the sand, his arms under his head and stared ahead. I sat beside him wrapping my arms around my legs. The cold, icy breeze hit us making my hair fly and touch my face. It was quite cold, well colder here considering were near the ocean. Atem looked stressed out and distressful; Mai's subject must be hanging on his mind. I couldn't blame him anyway it was matter of life to him now and their wedding is scheduled on the next month. But I didn't know how exactly I could help him in here. As much as he was in pain, I was in a doubled one. Thinking of him marrying her a month later was not something I've been dreaming of; the idea of him sharing a bed –more like a whole life- with someone else than me was eating the inside of my heart.

I didn't know what came to my mind as I heard a soft melody echoing from a nearby place, probably from the café that lied on the hill a few meters away. Today was valentine –I almost forgot that-, and couples should still be here enjoying. Maybe someone was there dancing with his beloved. I stared at Atem who had his eyes closed and smiled, an idea playing in my head.

I stood up pulling Atem up with me as he gave me a weird look.

"What are you doing Tea?" I giggled at his cute expression and held his hand in mine.

"Dance with me."

"Huh?" he tilted his head to the side looking pretty awed.

"Why all of a sudden…?" he inquired in puzzlement.

I smiled, shrugging my shoulders.

All of a sudden, Atem stepped forward, pulling me gently against him. His fingers found themselves around my waist. I was surprised at his quick move and was about to plow him over but wrapped my arms around him hastily

"Is this good enough T?" hearing my nickname after so long made me so full with joy and I placed my head attentively on his chest feeling my heart speed up and my cheek burning.

The music guided us as we danced. I tried to stay calm and ignore the position we were in but to no avail. His delicious lips were nearly printed on my neck; so hot and moist making me shudder with delight while his beautiful scent invaded my nose like a never ending garden. His strong muscled chest against my cheek sent shivers down my spine. I hated to say it out loud but I wanted him so badly.

"Tea?" Atem gently whispered with his sweet rich voice.

"Yeah Atemu…" I looked up to stare in his crimson pearls feeling totally lost in them.

"Thank you for making me feel better." I smiled to him. I wanted to sigh heavily in pleasure just so he'd know how content I was in his embrace.

"I'll always be here for you." Atemu smiled, twirling me gently in circles, chuckling at my delighted and embarrassed expression. This minutes we were sharing reminded me of the dances we had in my prom and parties where he was always my date. We'd always share a graceful and flawless dance that everyone will start looking at us. We used to call some public attention and everyone will swear that we had chemistry more than any other couples they've seen. Well considering we're only friends it was a shock for them.

The song finished much to my dismay. But Atemu never broke up; he was holding me tight and looking straight in my eyes. It felt like his eyes burned into my soul and my heart was beating so fast. It seemed as if he can read my mind and know about my secret love.

This was my precious minute and I wasn't willing to waste it. I didn't care how Mai would feel if she knew and I didn't matter how Atemu would react. I needed to tell him about my feelings and I needed to let it off my shoulder.

"Atemu there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Tea?"

I stared at his crimson eyes, feeling words in the end of my gorge but not willing to come up. My bravery was failing me once again as I felt scared to look more in his eyes and looked down at my feet, letting go of him. Atem stared down at me;worry colored his beautiful eyes and he placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Tea I always told you that you can tell me whatever you want."

I looked up again at him, gathering myself in one grip. Come on Tea this is your biggest chance since they're fighting. But wouldn't that be like betraying her? She's my closest friend and I shouldn't do something like this to her. I can't just stab her in the back. But I'm dying I need to do that.

"Tea my dear what's wrong?" he asked again in worry, smiling encouragingly.

"Atemu I…I.."

Then it happened. His stupid phone had to ring in the most important minute of my life. Fuck!

"Baby where are you?" I heard Mai's voice and sighed in aggravation.

"Something's wrong Mai?" his tone was emotionless.

"I didn't find you beside me hon and I want you so badly." She pouted I was feeling so raged. "Are you alone?"

"I'm on the bea-"I heard Atemu gasp before I threw my arms around him, literally eating his lips in mine and sending him right back on the sand. He threw his phone somewhere as we heard Mai mumble some words before she ended the call and then tried to call again and again. The ring tone echoing in my head like a pain in the ass but I cared the less. Atemu's lips tasted like ice cream it reminded me of every sweet flavor I loved. I heard Atem moan harder in my mouth as I stroked his velvet and inviting lips, feeling his tongue now meeting mine. I didn't know if he was actually returning my kiss nor did I care his arms were on the sand instead of my body. I loved him, I was in love with him beyond belief and he had to know that. In fact he knows now and that itself made me relax.

I pulled away hesitantly looking in his shocked wide eyes. Tears welled up behind my lashes there he was beginning to start the words that will break my heart. I wasn't ready to listen. No I didn't want to listen.

"Tea…" he started slowly.

"I love you…"

"Tea…" he muttered weakly and lowly.

"I love you so much…"

"Tea…" he took my face in his hands, begging me with his eyes to stop talking.

"I loved you ever since we were kids; from the very first moment that you rescued my sand house and had our friendship promise. I love you so much, I adore you, I warship the ground you walk on. I love everything about you like no one else in this world. Not even your mother could compete with me."

I fought back the tears as he stared at me with wide eyes, gasping hard at my words. I heard him whisper my name before I threw him back on the sand attacking his soft lips once more. I heard him moan harder, this time pulling me close to his chest as I explored his mouth with my tongue, panting heavily in his mouth, forgetting about my mortal needs of air. His mouth was my air now. I was going farther with my hands massaging his chest when his hands stopped me. Despite of my grip he managed to pull away staring with hurt at me. I took an inch back, feeling him loosen my hands.

"Why?"

I gasped, looking up at his eyes that were now sheltered by his bangs.

"Why now Tea? Why did you decide to talk now while my wedding is just days to go?"

I swallowed hard at his growl, feeling his harsh words sinking to my blood like a poison. I was sobbing now, my hand on my mouth trying to stifle the sobs. He probably hates me now. Why did I tell him?

"Atemu I…" I started weakly. But he grasped my shoulders shaking me with anger.

"Why Tea why? I've always been in love with you. You were the dearest person to me on earth beside my mother. You were my everything; how could you be so blind to notice that? It's you who treated me with kindness and respect making me always feel like a friend and nothing more. You never expressed your feelings and when I saw Mai and you were supportive to us I thought you were happy for me. I really thought that what you wanted for us to be, so why now Tea? Why did you decide to blurt out the truth after this long time? God damned it Tea it's been two years with Mai and I dating!" he yelled and yelled while shaking me roughly.

"I'm sorry." That's all I managed to say. I was so broken at the moment and I hid my face in my hands sobbing hard and loud. Atem sighed before hugging me in his arms, rocking my back.

"I can't be with you. I'm going to marry Mai."

His words stabbed needles in my heart and I didn't need to be told more. It was planned anyway and it was my plain fault as he said. It was me who decided to keep my love a secret for years and it wasn't good enough to barge in their wedding now and say those words. It was too late for them.

**XXXXX**

The next two days that came after the confessions were plain suffer just like being thrown in hell. I was avoiding Atem all the time busying myself with the flower shop, so much that I even covered for my mates when they had some other things to run. I didn't want to be in the house with him, or her anyway. Although, leaving them alone most of the time was making my mind busy all the time with unwanted thoughts and pictures.

Atem finally said that he'll be moving again to Los Angeles while they decided to move the wedding faster ahead. Mai seemed happy about the change in dates, deep down I knew that she had a battle within between Atem and Joey. Yeah speaking of which, I was surprised that Joey had the guts to call my residence here and ask for Mai. Even Atem saw me talking to him one day and telling him to stay away and be happy for her. He was so mad that day. When Mai knew he had called her a couple of times, she was mad with me and we had a small fight. I was actually surprised at myself for remaining calm at her that day.

The day they left to the airport I wasn't at home. I busied myself in the shop until Mai called and told me they were off and told me to never miss the wedding. Many emotions swirled in my heart and seeing Duke around was good to make me maintain my pain. I had to keep from crying for if I started now, I might drain my power with crying and I'd still have overflowing pain after that.

How did I manage to survive the first time they left a year ago? I know it hurt so badly back then but still I was able to pull myself together. But the pain now was unbearable. My beloved; the only person I loved and cared so deeply for was again snatched away from me. Mai hurt him so deeply to the last minute so why on earth was he still in love with her? Was it really good to share your life with someone that constantly lies to you?

I noticed that it had been an hour since they left the house. It should be safe now to go back home. I felt Duke's eyes digging at my back and I wasn't ready to speak of anything.

"I'm off now Duke." I told him in a low voice, taking off the apron. The weather was even worse than before and it had been raining since the morning. I didn't mind now letting my tears out as long as the rain drops were going to wash them away.

When I arrived home and found it quiet and dark I felt my heart sink down to my legs. It was so alive and happy when he was here filling my life with his deep voice, sweet laughter and his arousing scent. I would be forever alone now and god knows when he'll be back again. That's if he even did it.

What about our friendship that I ruined forever? Can time heal it again? Could Atemu forgive me for the hurt I caused him? Many questions to ask and yet no answers.

My strength gave up on me, and I collapsed on the ground, hitting it and crying from the bottom of my broken soul. I was so shattered and broken, moving on this time will be impossible for me. My soul was taken away and whenever I thought of his face I'd cry harder. I imagined them walking together to the plane, flying there to LA and starting to prepare everything for their big day. Now why was I crying when they're probably filling the air with laughter? Another silly question asked itself in my mind; would it matter now if I attend the wedding?

I felt two hands pulling my head up and I subconsciously pushed them away, yelling. I looked up to see the face of my beloved angel staring at me with sadness and worry. His expression was so hurt making my heart wince.

"Tea it's me." He said a little bit late for I already saw it was him. Why was the question I needed to ask but I couldn't. I felt like I was dreaming now. Atem should be in his plane right?

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Mai in the plane?"

"I just couldn't go." He shortly answered earning a look of disbelief from me. "On the road there I kept thinking about you knowing that you'll be crying for sure and might do something stupid to yourself; something that I'll never forget myself about in case you did it. And I couldn't bring myself to hurt you any longer. For I already hurt you enough in the past couple of years."

He reached for me, cupping my face in his hands. "I never stopped loving you Tea. I thought my feelings decreased and turned into friendship after I met Mai. But whenever I remember the way I fought with her when she made you run away and the way I was so scared about you as I searched for you nonstop. Whenever I remember the days I thought about you when I was there and the way I always dreamed to come back and hold you. Maybe Mai was right when she was jealous of you, she knew better that there's no girl on earth that could make me forget you."

"What about Mai?"

Atem scoffed. "She was happy that I gave an answer to her problem. I think she'll be happy now and free to go back to her ex." He simply told me, grinning.

I smiled. Everyone should be happy now….

Atem held out his pinky and smiled. I had tears in my eyes as I remembered our childhood promise, and soon I interlocked my pincky in his. Both of us giggled happily as he wipe my tears with his other hand.

"I promised you to always be by your side, remember?"

I nodded, holding his hand that was on my face and kissing it lovingly. Our pinkies still interlocked together.

Atem surprised me when he picked me up bridal style as I wrapped my arms around him. "I know you want me and I want you too so badly. I've been keeping it in since I fall on top of you three years ago while playing Marco Polo so no excuses anymore." He flashed me a wink and a breathtakingly smile as he took me up the stairs and onto my bedroom, where we were finally able to express our love for each other on the very same bed he held me once on when I cried for my dead grandmother. That day I knew I was deeply in love with him but today I knew that his breath resembled my existence.

Atem pulled me to his bare chest after we made love for the third time. I saw the longing look he gave me as we panted heavily and I knew that my hunger for him might never be filled. But at least we have plenty of time to try, right?

"I love you my dearest Tea. I'll never love any other girl the way I love you."

I smiled contently. My head buried in his chest as we hugged each other so tight under the sheets. "I love you too my handsome Atem. I've always loved you and I always will."

Atem collided his lips in mine in another waited and passionate kiss before he locked me in his arms and fell asleep. The sound of raindrops started to play and together with my favorite melody of Atem's heartbeat I joined him in a peaceful slumber after I kissed him one last time, holding him dearly to my chest.

_**~The End~**_

_**Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**~Princess Of Sorrow~**_


End file.
